When Slytherins Get Cold
by greeneyedwolf
Summary: A oneshot from Kelsey and Vic go to Hogwarts. Basically Kelsey and Lucius get cold, and bad things happen.


Authors note: This is a one-shot spin detail of Kelsey and Vic go to Hogwarts. In order to honestly get it, please read the parent story.

Disclaimer: Hogwarts or any HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling. By technicallity, Kels is mine, as I am her, but everything else besides the plot line, are not mine. **  
**

"What the hell?" Vic said, as she rolled over and looked at a sleepy Kelsey.

"Was Mochte du?" Kelsey grumbled.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

Kelsey looked up from the covers, "I was cold."

Vic rolled her eyes. Kels hated the cold that much was apparent. However, she rarely did anything as drastic as climbing into her friend's bed to get warm.

"Kelsey, get out of my bed," Vic stated.

Kels growled and thus Vic shoved her off the bed. Kelsey was not extremely happy about the circumstances. "GOD DAMN IT WOMAN! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DOING THAT?"

Just as Vic was about to reply Narcissa hissed, "Take your antics to the common room if you must, but it's midnight and some of us actually like to sleep."

Kelsey, rather miffed, took all her blankets and marched to the common room, to sleep next to the fire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucius, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?" Severus screamed, managing to wake up the entire dorm.

"The only blonde welcome in you bed is Vic?" Lucius replied burring himself deeper under the covers.

"No, that you are not welcome in my bed, go find some woman to sleep with," Sev replied furiously.

Lucius got out of the bed, and slunk towards the common room with covers in hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Slytherins happened to arrive at the same time. They looked at each other, and at the sheets they were carrying.

"So, let me guess, you got kicked out of your dorm?" Lucius commented.

"Yea seems you did too. What for?" Kels replied.

"I slipped into Sev's bed to get warm, and he got a little bent out of shape," Lucius said rolling his eyes. "What's your excuse?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I did the same thing to Vic." Kelsey and Lucius looked at each other, and smirked. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We make a nice warm nest by the fire out of these blankets?"

"Ah, good to see I've met some one just as cold blooded as I am."

"We are such Slytherins; we've taken on snake-like qualities."

The two snakes spent the rest of the time making a nest, then arranging themselves to get the best warmth possible

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy Shit!" the first year exclaimed when he came down the stairs to see Luc and Kels sleeping side by side, arms wrapped around each other, surrounded by silk sheets.

The reaction was the same for all the students as they trickled down for breakfast and saw the two. Vic, Sev and Cissa were the last to descend down the stairs. Vic had been wondering if Kels had honestly gone to sleep by the fire, and was quite certain when she got up and Kels was not there, that she had indeed gone to sleep were it was warm. Sev knew Lucius had gone to sleep by the fire, but neither of the two shared what the other's room mate had done the night before.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Cissa gasped at the sight. She was about to kill Kelsey for sleeping with her man. Vic's eyes widened, and she gasped at the sight of Kelsey pressed in Lucius's chest, and Kels's arms around him. Sev almost had a heart attack on the spot.

"Get up off him you slut!" Narcissa yelled, pulling the half asleep Kelsey off Luc.

"What the hell?" Kelsey replied, looking at Cissa with a confused look.

Vic started giggling, and Sev was having a hard time controlling himself. It wasn't every day this happened, well, not when neither understood what was going on.

"You bastard Lucius! How dare you cheat on me!" Cissa screeched.

"What are you talking about? I haven't cheated on you lately," Luc replied.

"Oh, then what were you two doing down here by the fire? I'll tell you what, a romantic evening. You never did that with me. No, it was always just show me off, and then snog me. You never treated me to a fireside date!" she sobbed.

"Uh, Cissa, we didn't have a date. Vic kicked me out of her bed," Kels stated.

"And Sev kicked me out of his," Lucius added.

"We both came down here with the intention of sleeping by the fire to keep warm. It seemed like we both needed the warmth, so we made a small nest. It's not that odd," Kels stated, forgetting for a moment she was not one to talk about what was odd or not.

"Is this true?" Cissa wheeled on Sev and Vic.

"Yea," Vic replied, as Sev nodded.

"Oh, well then, I'm sorry Kelsey. I thought you two had sex," Cissa said.

"Eh, whatever. You didn't kill me, so I don't care."

Vic started laughing again hysterically. "Kels, Sirius has probably already heard the rumors about you and Luc sleeping together. He's going to kill you Luc."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He did WHAT with her?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well, Tom said he saw them in silk sheets, next to the fire, cuddled together," James replied. He was getting a kick out of seeing Sirius have a heart attack at Kelsey's latest stunt.

Sirius almost ran to Kelsey and her group as the entered the great hall. "God damn it!" he yelled, as he pushed past Kels and Vic to punch Lucius square in the jaw. He wheeled around to Kels, "I can't believe you won't even let me hug you in public, but you let that asshole sleep with you!"

"We slept in the same nest Sirius. I was cold, so was Lucius. We both got kicked out of our dorms for slipping into bed with out dorm mates, so we got sent to sleep by the fire," Kels spat.

Lucius was holding his jaw, cursing the rotten luck.

"So, you're not dating?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

Kels rolled her eyes, and went to sit down at the table, Sirius fallowing her. "No,

We used each other for warmth. We snakes have a bad habit of getting cold."

"Well, next time come share my bed." Sirius told her as he put an arm around her.

"Arm off Black, next time I'll save myself the trouble of being accused of one illicit affair, I'll just have the whole damn house sleep down there with us.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later it began to snow hard, and like last time Kels and Lucius got cold. That night, the whole Slytherin house was awoken, and when Professor Slughorn entered, he found a nest full of snakes on the comen room floor.


End file.
